


Hello there, wolf M A N

by themidnightcity



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut, tHIS WAS A MEME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightcity/pseuds/themidnightcity
Summary: A meme I took too far.





	Hello there, wolf M A N

Her flexed muscles glistened in the moonlight that was shining on these lustful lovers, sweaty bodies pressing against one another. Soft grunts and groans fill the night air; teeth biting and grazing skin and nails digging into tissue. This was a battle for dominance and neither sides plan to lose. Siglan wrapped her legs around Falgrim’s waist, squeezing tight and using all her might to push over the dwarf and pin him to the soft grass. Her lips were red and puffy from all the attention to them, and her hands groped her own breasts and she smirked down at the dwarf who was holding herself down on his cock. “Are you ready for this jelly, baby?” Her tongue grazes her own lips before she places each hand besides Falrgrim’s head.

Before Falgrim could react to this he noticed a figure watching them from afar. He sat up with Siglan still sitting on his cock, his eyes squint as his expression turns into a disgusted one.

Stood there was the young wolf M A N in his full, a poker face plastered upon was all that could be read on his face. “Howdy ya’ll.”


End file.
